


All Charged Up

by Citadel_Monitor



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Parentlock, Sherlock is Wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citadel_Monitor/pseuds/Citadel_Monitor
Summary: Over a decade after their first meeting, John and Sherlock re-examine one of Sherlock’s earliest observations about John.Basically the phone thing... ugh the phone thing.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	All Charged Up

**Author's Note:**

> Last night I spent 3 minutes trying to get my phone charger in. My charging port is scratched to death and I don’t fucking drink. Basically it gave me a plot bunny that needed to be done.

“John, I think we need to talk to Rosie about the dangers of drinking, but judging from her phone we might be too late,” said Sherlock one night as they got things ready for the following school day.

“What do you mean Sherlock? She’s only 7,” replied John.

Sherlock tossed Rosie’s phone over to John. They got her a cellphone because their lives were complicated and the schedule was constantly changing. The phone helped Rosie navigate all the changes in schedule and kept her up to date with her dads. “Look at her phone! The scratches!”

“Maybe she dropped it, kids drop things Sherlock,” John sighed at Sherlock shaking his head in denial. “Rosie is also a kid, she is bound to drop things.” 

“John, the scratches are only around the charging port, you only see those on a drunk man’s phone, never a sober one’s,” said Sherlock, awkwardly fidgeting and flexing his fingers.

John let out an even deeper sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Sherlock, I haven’t binged drink or drunk alone in 6 years, here’s my phone.” He handed Sherlock his phone showing the scratches around the charging port.

Sherlock took a closer look at John’s phone. “Well you have that hand tremor. My phone doesn’t have the scratches.” He handed John his phone.

John rotated the phone around, took another deep breath and threw open the door to their bedroom. “Look at our bed side tables, see our phone chargers what’s the difference?”

Sherlock looked closer and struggled to find the difference.

“You mister posh pants use a wireless charger! Rosie’s phone doesn’t have wireless charging capabilities and I just don’t like them,” snapped John.

Sherlock looked at John, “oh, but that’s only one data point, let’s get three.” He darted out of the flat and started knocking on the door of 221a. “Mrs. Hudson, we must ask you a question!” Yelled Sherlock.

The door opened and Mrs. Hudson looked at John and Sherlock. “What’s this about dearie?” 

“Can we see your mobile phone?” Asked Sherlock.

“I swear you better not be dialing any murderers or criminals with it,” replied Mrs. Hudson as she handed over her mobile phone.

Sherlock frowned when he turned it over seeing scratches at the charging port as well. “Mrs. Hudson, do you consume any substances outside of your herbal soothers, in particular alcohol?” He handed Mrs. Hudson her phone back. 

“Oh Sherlock, I don’t even keep the stuff in the house. I don’t want the temptation to be after all,” replied Mrs. Hudson.

John laughed, “Sherlock everyone has those scratches on their phones these days, I highly suggest you delete that assumption.”

Sherlock shook his head, “John, we still only have two data points. Mrs. Hudson can you keep an ear out for Rosie? We’re going to take a quick step in Speedy’s.” He dragged John out the door and into Speedy’s, “hey Amir, is it okay if I ask everyone a quick question and who ever answer can have their meal added to my monthly tab.”

“Yes, that is perfectly fine, Mr. Holmes,” replied Amir. He who was curious about what was about to unfold.

“Hello I am Sherlock Holmes and I need to settle a bet, if you answer my question I pay for your meal,” announced Sherlock. “I’m going to ask to see the charging port of your phone and ask about your alcohol use. If anyone is wishes to opt out you are free to do so.” He was pleased to see that everyone was willing to participate.

“Sherlock, you are going to be proven so wrong,” said John with a smug little smirk at how Sherlock was slowly becoming more flustered with each restaurant patron. Everyone had scratches, no matter what their substance use level was. Sherlock frowned after he saw everyone’s phones his observation about phones was being challenged.

Someone eventually spoke up, he could tell from the markings on her hands and the drawings and plans she had laid in front of her, this woman was a materials scientist. “Mr. Holmes, are you trying to determine if constant alcohol use can be determined by scratches caused by the phone owner’s ability to plug in their phone with minimal scratching of the surface?”

Sherlock nodded.

The woman laughed, “oh honey, if we were talking about the 90’s to early 2000’s when phones were mostly plastic, yes that observation would make sense, because it would take a lot to actually scratch those phones. These days with the fight for lighter and lighter phones, material have changed to metal and glass. Those materials make your phone are easier to scratch. Henceforth what used to be a rather smart observation is no longer applicable.”

“Oh,” Sherlock nodded and thought it through. He sighed, “okay John, we have enough data points, I now agree that the observation is no longer applicable and I won’t jumped to conclusions based on the state of people’s phones.” He waved at the patrons of the cafe. 

“Mr. Holmes, I already added everyone’s meals to your tab,” said Amir. 

“I’ll pay you at the end of the month,” replied Sherlock. 

“Thanks, see you later,” added Amir.

Sherlock pouted as John and him went back into their home. They greeted Mrs. Hudson upon entering.

“Oh, did you get the data you needed?” Asked Mrs. Hudson.

Sherlock still with the pout nodded and he ascended up the stairs. 

“He was proven wrong, Mrs Hudson,” replied John, he was holding back a laugh. Mainly because this was a rare occurrence, and he didn’t want to kick Sherlock while he was already down. 

“Well that rarely happens,” said Mrs. Hudson. “I guess enjoy the feeling while it lasts.”

“I’m not going to be petty about it out loud, but I am certainly going to remember it,” said John with a smile. He walked up the steps to 221 b only to find Sherlock sunk down his chair deep in thought. John gave Sherlock another fond smile. 

John leaned over Sherlock, “Hey love, back in 2010 that observation was amazing. Things change and that’s okay. Let’s just make sure Rosie never finds out that you were concerned that she was a 7 year old with a drinking problem.” He kissed Sherlock on the forehead and went back to cleaning the kitchen.

Sherlock cracked a small smile at John’s words before descending deeper into his mind palace to re-examine his observations and how changes in built materials have rendered some of the observations obsolete. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I do love me some kudos and comments.


End file.
